Devils meet The Devil
by Master user
Summary: The Devil, Lucifer is released from the Cage, and is now in an unknown universe with no idea how he got there. But then again, he is the Devil, and the Devil has plans. And the butterfly effect demands it to forever change the life of a young boy named Hyoudou Issei.
1. prologue part 1: The devil Knows

**Prologue: Part 1 The Devil Knows**

 **I don't own anything**

I didn't know what to think at that very moment... I was outside of the cage. And when I say outside I mean outside, on earth in some random park filled everyday people, with their children. But it felt different, it didn't have the touch my God would give to the earth he made, this was one of the trillions of earths out there in the multiverse. To be more exact, I talking about the earth with the big red dragon on its lawn, the one that most angels don't tend to visit because of it.

I could just feel the power coming from the dimensional gap, and I knew exactly what it was. This was the universe that my Father told me and my brothers to never visit when we were younger.

However, my main question wasn't why I was in this universe, it was why I was here. The last thing I remember was arguing with Michael in the cage, then all of a sudden being kicked onto this back water universe with good Old Nick as my vessel again. However with a little more duct tape sticking him together this time.

There were only three beings in existence that I knew of who could kick open the cage's locked doors and toss me out into this hermit world. However, the Darkness was probably still stuck in Cain's arm, Death and I weren't on the best of terms after the whole me enslaving him and jump starting the Armageddon ordeal, leaving only one being.

God

But why would my old man wait me out of the cage? Was Michael out too? The big G and I weren't on the best of terms as well after those hairless apes can in the picture, but he was the most probable candidate, so why? And why give me a vessel that melting every waking moment?

Bizarre

That was the only word that I could find to describe the situation. I still feel all of my Grace intact, so he defiantly didn't neaf my powers so I would start another apocalypse in this world, so what was his plan?

God was a master strategist, he was detailed with his plans, and had a hell of a lot more experience than anyone in existence with organizing out what's going to happen, when it's going to happen. But all of that led me to the million dollar question, what did he want me to do exactly?

Does the old man what me to say that I'm sorry, and that I'll never do it again? Did he really grant me, a little bit of leg room just to hear me say it? If so then he should go screw himself and just send me back right now, because there is absolutely no way I'm doing that. Sorry, but not sorry.

It's God who should be apologizing to me, as well as all of my brothers, and sisters. He wanted us to love a bunch of monkeys that should aborted the moment they came out. He wanted us to love these creatures more than him, our father, so I didn't the only sensible thing I could do, I rebelled. So what did he do to me, his second oldest son? He forced my brother, Michael, to toss me into a deep dark pit, to be forgotten. Then what did he do to his loyal sons and daughters who stuck by him you may ask? He left them! He left to go get a pack of cigarettes and never came back!

No, he know better than that. It would be easier to get an apology from a pedophilic ex catholic priest, than it would be from me.

So why would he do this? I could ponder on that question for weeks and get nothing out of it. I need to know more about this world, and possibly the why he sent me here.

This world was mainly isolated from the rest of the infinite amount of worlds due to the Red dragon on its porch. So it's celestial bodies, and system most likely was different from my own. However, there were a few constants in most outside world, and it was that there was, most of the time a version of God, as well as, most likely a version of the Devil as well.

I could look for him, possibly form some kind of pact. But that would be a bad idea for two major reasons. Frist, I didn't know anything about this world, and he could take advantage of that, I know I would. Second, it might start a confrontation, and I don't have an extra army of demons laying around.

But that leads me my second problem, different universe means no support from Hell. Granted there was something similar to my Hell in this universe that I could sense, but it wasn't the right, it felt clean, orderly, and less twisted.

It wasn't right.

That mean a couple of things. First was that the demons of this world were either very much different, or other version of me didn't make any demons, but instead something else; creatures that might not want a new boss. But then again, I could always create a new batch of demons in this world. Twist and torture a few sinful souls here and there then BAM, Demon army in the bag.

It would take time, and patience, but I had both, a parting gift from that terrible Pit.

If I was going to find out more about this universe I would need soldiers and spies, an army of demons would greatly help with that. Hell, this might be even be fun.

The possibilities were endless, God may have send me here for a reason, the one that going to choose what that reason is will be me. I go by many titles, Satan, the Devil, the Prince of Darkness, but I prefer the name given to me by God himself, Lucifer.

I could feel a cheerful grin growing, and it wasn't wrong. I started to laugh, harder than I ever did.

"Yes, this is definitely be fun." I whispered to myself.

I looked around to see that I was now the only person in the park, apart from a small boy with brown and dried tears on his face looking at me as if I lost my mind. I could feel something in him, something powerful, I would have to keep an eye on him for in the future. I nodded at him, and disappeared in thin air, unknowingly changing his life forever.


	2. prologue part 2: Enter Hyoudou Issei

**Prologue part 2: Enter Hyoudou Issei**

The board was set, the clock was ticking, and I was competing the Devil in a game of checkers… Don't get me wrong here, chess is fine and all, but come on man Checkers is awesome, plus chess is why too mainstream for my taste. Checkers is a simple game, with less rules, and less annoying tidbits, like how a bishop can only move diagonally or a king can only move one space at a time because come on, a king should be able to move wherever the hell he wants! Chess to me is what Star Wars is to a Star Trek fan, it's way too mainstream in the supernatural community, and the prequels suck ass… what was I talking about again? Oh yeah! Chess! Well to finish off chess and the Star Wars Prequels suck, and checkers as well as Star Trek the Next Generation are masterpieces, even the devil can agree on that point.

The Devil isn't really what you'd expect, granted he tortured my soul for fifty years when I was 10 years old in 'Hell 2.0' and only let me go to kill my parents when I got back after said torture but... never mind he's still the prick you'd expect, but at least he hates chess too, so I guess at least he's tolerable.

Oh, plus he also removed some removed something called a 'sacred gear' from my arm, replacing it with about 25,045 souls because he said that it was "a possible threat". He also told me that the only reason he kept me alive with that massive amount of souls was because he had "big plans for the future" and that they involved me. I still wonder where and how he got all those souls in the first place so quickly too…

...oOo…

"Reports have just come in, the Westboro Baptist church was struck by lightning early this morning, there were no survivors.

In other news thousands of Scientology members have been found dead. Their brain exploded from the inside out, along with a copy of a note placed on their remains reading "Hey, they weren't using it anyways!"

Members of the infamous terrorist group 'Isil'' have taken credit for this tragedy-"

...oOo...

Well, at least these souls belong to no one of importance...

The Devil possessed a Caucasian male in his late 30s, he wore a green jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. To be clear he wasn't our devil, he's been dead years now. No, this was another world's Lucifer who got sent here by his version of God for some reason even Satan doesn't yet know of. Damn, now that I think about this, this situation sounds straight out of some weird fanfiction you'd find in the corner of the internet somewhere.

"So boy, how has school been?" The devil asked, casually flipping a levitating red check piece in the air.

"Ah its fine, schools been school, crap as always. But I did get asked out on a date today though. And get this, it was a fallen angel too! Probably believes I still have that scared gear like the Gremory girl from school."

Yeah did I mention that the devil is my guardian now? Yeah after he got one of his demons to kill my parents in cold blood he legally adopted me, occasionally dropping by to ask me about my life whenever he get bored. I'm not sure what he wants with me, but I can't help but feel like he's testing me for something.

"Really? One of those cheap imitations came to you? I'm surprised, I guessed that one of the sisters of one of those Satan wannabes would have confronted you first already!"

"I thought so too, they've been keeping their distance for some time now. I've order a couple of demons to tail a few of them, but their too on guard, except this one horny student council member named Genshirou Saji, though I much rather not remember what the demon report about the guy."

The devil looked up from the checkerboard with mild amusement in his eyes, "well what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going ask the student council president, to take him to a therapist or a psychologist! The dude might have a real problem from what that demon told me about…"

Lucifer's amused look transformed from mildly amused to full blown laughter which ran shivers down my spine, guy really knows how to crawl under a guy's skin. "While that wasn't what I was asking about… but I guess that works too."

"Well then what were you asking about?"

The entity of evil continued to simile, chuckling to himself for a moment, "No, I was talking about the little fallen you mentioned, I suspect that you have a plan or something up your sleeve?"

Looking to my right hand and grinned, replying with the only answer that came to mind at the time, "What are you talking about? This is a date after all, why would I have anything up my sleeve?"

At that moment a low, but maniacal chuckle could heard throughout the entire home. It was the sound of a child, broken years ago, reborn a new as the left hand of the devil.

...oOo…

"Hello child."

"Hello mister? Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm friend! Would you like some candy little boy?"

"Sure mister! But where is it?"

"Oh shot I forgot it in my van! Can you come with me while I get it?"

"Okay, but I don't even know your name?"

"Oh, I'm no one special, but you can call me Lucifer."

"Well my name is Issei Hyoudou! It nice to meet you Mr. Lucifer."

And from that moment onward, I still will never regret my decision. Mainly because that candy he promised tasted pretty good, curse my taste buds.


End file.
